Little Adventures
by MusicalMelody001
Summary: Raven takes some time off from the Titans to try and 'find herself'. She ends up in Gotham City, with practically nothing. After two years or so, when visiting Batman, she spots the new Robin, an orphaned 5 year old. Raven takes a job helping raise him for a couple of years. When Little Robin turns seven, Raven decides that it's time to return to Jump City. What happens next? BBRae


**Hey, guys, here's my new story! I hope you like it! Here's the prologue! (Yeah, not much to say this time around.) Also, there's another character I want to add in to this story, but first I need help naming him. If you wanna help, there's a poll on my profile. Any "legal name" suggestions for him would be welcome. Thanks! I hope you guys like the story!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

><p>"How long are you going to be gone?" Robin asks. He looks incredulously at the paperwork in his hands. We were in his office, and I had just handed him my request for a leave of absence. Should he agree, this could alter the entire team dramatically.<p>

"I don't know." I'm standing across from him, my shoulders tense. I wasn't quite sure how this was going to end out.

"Where would you go?" I felt a bit sheepish, and resisted the urge to scuff the ground with my boot clad feet.

"I'm not sure." Robin looks up at me, his eyes finally leaving the pieces of paper on his desk.

"When will you leave?" I couldn't look him in the eyes, my gaze traveled to a particularly interesting corner of the floor. How could I possibly say goodbye to everyone if I couldn't even do this?

"As soon as possible." I had already packed - a few leotards, a spare cape, a few magic items and enough cash to last me a week in a hotel. Just long enough to get a job, I hoped.

After a few seconds of silence, I looked back up at Robin. He was just standing there, looking at me. Finally, he asked the one question I hoped I wouldn't have to answer. "Why?"

I took in a deep breath. "This is something I have to do." I left it at that.

Another minute passed before Robin exhaled a heavy sigh. "We're going to miss you."

A small smile almost graced my face, glad that he was allowing me to do this, but my mouth stayed flat, the thoughts of why I had to do this weighing down the corners of my lips.

He embraced me in a hug, and for a minute we both held on tight. I had no idea when I would see him again. Maybe tomorrow, maybe never. The future was a mystery.

"I'll be leaving tonight," I said, releasing him, "Tell the others I said bye?"

I was a coward, but still Robin nodded anyway, a determined look on his face, and if not for the mask, I'm sure it would also show in his eyes.

My task done, all I had to do was grab my bag and I was home free, figuratively speaking. Sometimes I wasn't sure why I was doing this. The titans had been practically the only home I'd ever known, the monastery in Azarath aside, of course. I could feel the emotion being displayed in my eyes. It was time to go. With one last look, I turned away from my former leader and close friend, and started walking towards my future, whatever that may be.

* * *

><p>I sat in an abandoned farm house about four hours outside Jump City. The doors and windows were all present and functioning, closed and locked for safety purposes. I had left Titans Tower early this morning, and it was past sundown now. I was in a bedroom inside the old farmhouse, one that still had a bed in it for some reason. Part of me wondered who would just abandon a house like this, furnishings and all. There were even a spare set of sheets in the closet, and a doll on the floor in the living room. Clearly this farmhouse had a story, but I wasn't going to be sticking around long enough to find it out.<p>

I fluffed the pillow again, and pulled back the sheets on the made bed. My bag was on the ground right next to the headboard, in case I had to leave in a hurry. I highly doubted I would need to, but it was a slight comfort to have everything I needed in close proximity. Maybe in the morning I would search the kitchen to see if they had any canned foods. I highly doubt the plumbing was turned on, seeing as the house had no electricity.

I took off my cloak and put it in my bag, then got in bed and blew out the candle on the bedside table. I closed my eyes and turned on my side, preparing to go to sleep. A few thoughts crossed through my mind, wondering if I was doing the right thing, what would happen now, where I would go, if I could even survive a week on my own without the titans. Amongst all the chaos in my head, seemingly out of nowhere I thought of a lullaby I had once heard Beast Boy sing. I doubted he knew I was in the room, seeing as it was two am and he couldn't see me at the door while facing the other direction on the couch. All the electronics were turned off, and he was just sitting there, seemingly staring off into space. Peace washed over me as the long-ago melody played in my head. Finally I fell asleep, the soothing song lulling me into a dream.


End file.
